A tale of twins
by Somebody.smileyface
Summary: What if Hiccup had a twin sister? What if Toothless did too? What kind of crazy would happen then? (Set after HTTYD2)
1. Guess who!

**Okay, just before you start this is my first httyd fic so I'm really sorry if it's awful, and reviews would be awesome because I get writers block a lot and you all encourage me and yeah. So now you can read this while I go get some mash potato because I really fancy some right now, so enjoy? I hope... :)**

* * *

Hiccup hobbled into the great hall 5 months after his fathers death. He thought back to his fathers funeral...

* * *

_ Hiccup lifted the bow, aiming at his fathers boat, the whole time he kept repeating to himself under his breath 'I can do this. He's really gone. I can't let anyone else do this.'... He took his aim, his eyes starting to fill with painful tears, and released the flaming arrow._

_ As he did he thought he saw Stoic twitch and start to move before the arrow hit the boat, engulfing the wood in flames. His mind must be playing tricks on him, he thought sadly. _

_Just as everybody turned to leave he thought he saw a flash of white dive into the flames . He then saw the boat rock and the white streak disappeared as quickly as he saw it. _

_What in Odin's name?! He played these strange happenings off as grief but he could have swore he saw something..._

* * *

He sat in his fathers chair and looked around the messy room 'where to start?' Hiccup thought to himself unenthusiastically. His father is ... Was such a slob.

With an exasperated sigh Hiccup picked up a random book off the towering shelf left on the wall and looked at the title curiously, it read: **The original book of dragons - chiefs reading only.**

Hiccup sat up a bit straighter, would this book tell him more about Toothless? Well, he'd just have to find out. He opened the first page...

**_Dear chief, in my days dragons got along with Vikings, well in the sense that we didn't kill each other anyways. I never did get too close to them because I'm afraid I'm rather clumsy and accident prone. This lead to people becoming quite afraid of dragons as something always seemed to go wrong around them. They always seemed to blow things up or stuff like that._**

**_This is why when this book came to be printed, due to their gradual hate of the dragons, they changed all of it to say, and I quote, 'Dragons are extremely dangerous, kill on sight.' This of course made me very... Reluctant to hand over this information, some breeds of dragon are vital to the preservation of the earth and the survival of all human life across the world and need to be saved._**

**_I am passing this book down through the chiefs, and the chiefs only, in the hope that one day somebody will read this and change their opinion of dragons and help them._**

**_This book is full of my life's research on dragons complete with facts, diagrams, stories, and legends on each and every dragon all over the world. Use this information wisely and remember, nobody but the chief and his immediate family should see this book._**

**_Happy reading, Bork the Bold._**

Hiccup grew exited, this Bork person could have information on Night Fury's! But... This book was at least 2000 pages long, he'd never find decided to flip to a random page. And started to read, it must have been his lucky day, he opened it on the exact page he was looking for. With a grin he continued...

**_Furies:_**

**_Legend has it that every 100 years a Skrill lays an egg unlike any other, this is called a fury egg. It is two colours, black on one side, white on the other, and it is very smooth and shiny. Fury eggs are double the size of normal eggs, this is because when it hatches instead of one dragon being born, fraternal twins are born, one is black, the male, and one is white, the female, but apart from this they look exactly the same._**

**_Fury dragons are special and have the ability to control the elements and if they bother learning they can even speak human. Some of the more powerful ones can gain access to more special abilities like teleportation,telekinesis and telepathy._**

**_Each gender of Fury also has special abilities of their own which will be further explained. If one Fury dies though, it's twin counterpart will also cease to exist. Most Fury's are not aware of their twins and mostly go their whole lives without meeting the other. _**

**_Fury's also have : retractable teeth, retractable double fins, the ability to use charge and a very high level of intelligence, sometimes higher than humans._**

**_Furies are very friendly and forgiving as well as playful, artistic and funny. Once you earn a Fury's trust it will do anything for you. They have certain quirks that make them adorable like certain puppyish and copycat qualities and the fact that they adore everyone unless they're a threat makes it impossible not to love them back._**

**_Appearance: Large Wing to Body Ratio, Finned Tail_**

**_Size: Medium_**

**_Length: male -26 feet, female-25 feet_**

**_Dragon Class:Strike_**

**_Fire Type: Plasma Blasts_**

**_Attack Level:15_**

**_Speed Level:20_**

**_Armour Strength: 18_**

**_Firepower: 14_**

**_Shot Limit: 6 (Adds 2 in Plasma Effect)_**

**_Venom: 0_**

**_Jaw Strength: 6_**

**_Stealth: 18_**

**_Night fury_**

**_Night Furies are always male and jet black in colour with green eyes, this makes it possible for Night Furies to blend into dark places and the night sky. When using their plasma effect they will glow an electric blue. Night Furies will only bond with males and is every dragons friend. Night Furies are also keener to share their individual abilities off to their owner after ten or so years. These include - the ability to overcome the alpha dragon and become the alpha himself, echolocation, dive bomb attacks and even the ability to create natural disasters like tsunamis, tornadoes and earthquakes._**

**_Day Fury_**

**_Day Furies are the females, they are a startling white in colour with crystal blue eyes. This makes it easy to blend in with the daytime clouds and snow. When using plasma effect they glow a cool, icy lilac colour. Day Furies will only bond with female riders and try to be friendly with most dragons but they are considered to be the most attractive dragon and get annoyed with male dragons drooling over them all the time. Their true dragon friends are Deadly Nadders, Night Furies and Storm Cutters. Day Furies are less keen to show off but as soon as they trust their owners they will let them know in a subtle way. Their abilities include the ability to control the weather, the ability to change colour to suit any location (a bit like Changewings), special healing abilities and the power to freeze time._**

'Well, that's new,' thought Hiccup,hiding the book in his inner pocket 'I should tell Toothless'. He got up to leave when the door crashed open, making him fall over in shock. He looked up and saw who was in the doorway. His mouth fell open. There stood a girl that looked almost exactly like him and...

"Dad? ..."

* * *

**So there it is, the first chapter, please let me know what you think because I need motivation. I don't even care if it is a bad review just tell me what to do to improve. Also let me know if I should draw a chapter image or not... Thanks for reading ! :)**


	2. Everything Explained!

**I cannot put into words how sorry I am that this took so long, I would say that I was busy but that really is no excuse soo... I'm really really very very super super sorry, please forgive me. On a more positive note I would like to thank you, firstly for reading this, then for anyone who followed or favourited this then I would like to thank LordMarc and Zyonzillia for reviewing and helping me... Jeez I sound like I've been given an award I should stop...but still, I'm grateful. I have half completed my cover image as you may be able to see? Sorry if the photo's awful... I need to redo Phee, she went a bit bodge and finish shading them in, I hope it's alright?**

* * *

"Dad?..." Said Hiccup in disbelief, he was shocked, his dad was dead-he saw him die!

"Hello, son." Replied Stoick, smiling with tears of joy threatening to overflow from his eyes. Hiccup looked at his father, astonished, he hobbled cautiously over to where Stoick had halted. 'There is no way he is actually alive' thought Hiccup 'I must be hallucinating'.

He reached his dad and reached out a hand to touch him, still thinking it was a dream. When he felt solid matter beneath his fingertips, though, he let out a sob of relief and joy and threw himself into his dad's open arms and proceeded to bawl like a baby.

After standing like this for a while the girl got bored, as much as she loved the sight of a father and son reuniting she was waiting to get back to her dragon, she was very mischievous and got bored very easily, just like her rider... Thinking about it she really shouldn't have left her on her own...

She tried to turn and leave quietly but instead she ended up falling over due to a pile of books that had been left on the floor, 'how did I miss them?' She thought before she toppled over, hitting the floor smack on her belly with an enormous crash, the books falling with her making huge thuds as each one hit either her or the floor.

Both hiccup and Stoick pulled away from each other, looking at the girl with worried faces until she sat up looking dazed, rubbed her head where a particularly large book had hit her and started laughing.

"Ooouuuchyyy!" She exclaimed between fits of uncontrollable giggles. Hiccups face changed into a hilarious expression of shock and worry and she laughed even harder.

"Is she alright?" He asked his father looking at the girl like she was an alien, too puzzled to take into account that she looked exactly like him. Stoick then started to chuckle aswell, helping her up off the floor, trying to get her to stay in a standing position while she continued to laugh like there was no tomorrow.

"Hiccu- HAA HAA - Hic - HA - Hiccup!" Stoick boomed between his laughing " this is Horapheia, your sister!"

"What?" He said, thinking he had heard him wrong

"Please call me either Hora or Phee please, and I'm your long lost twin sis, Hiccup, according to dad I was kidnapped when we were 2 months old" said Phee, calming down now, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes and cheeks. Stoick did the same.

"It's true, Hiccup, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, we didn't want to upset you. You have to understand- we thought she was dead!"

"And how are you alive, dad?" He asked.

"I'm going to let Phee tell you everything," the twins father replied "I need to go find your mother." And with that he was off, almost skipping down the hallway.

"Moms gonna have a heart attack." Said Hiccup in a matter of fact tone.

"I have yet to meet her," said Phee "is she nice?"

"Yeah, really! She makes dad happy, so do you"

"I guess you want to know what happened right?"

"That would be good, I'm really confused!" He exclaimed thankfully

"Where should I start?" She questioned

"How about we start with you? Tell me about you, about your dragon!"

"Ok, well... My earliest memory is from when I was around 7...

I was in a cupboard, and because I was young and insane, even in danger I remember thinking 'Wow! I have a hideout! Heehee... Hora's hideout...'. Anyway, I was hiding from uncle Drago - yes, Drago Bludvist, he had threatened to,stick me in the cage with the dragons if I didn't behave myself.

Apparently asking about my real parents is a punishable offence because then he was out to get me. It wasn't my fault the only thing he told me was that my real parents had abandoned me.

I wondered what dragon he would feed me to, would it be the scauldron? The changewing? Or would it be the terrible white one? The scary one that blew everything and everyone up harshly.

That's when a pair of hands shot into the cupboard, seized my wrist and dragged me out of there roughly, pulling me towards the dragon traps. I remember trying in vain to escape, it was a futile attempt though, he just crushed my arm harder. I heard a few bones crack loudly and then I felt blinding pain in my arm before I blacked out..."

"Drago broke your arm?!" Hiccup exclaimed in shock and pity, "just for that?"

"Yeah, in 6 different places." Phee replied.

"How did it heal? It looks fine now!" He said, engrossed in the story.

"My dragon can heal wounds, as long as they have been created 6 days before or less, anything over that time she can't heal. If she could she would heal that leg of yours." She said quietly and apologetically.

"It's fine, my leg comes in handy sometimes. Anyway, what happened after that?"

"Well...

I came back around and sat up. I didn't know where I was - everything was black and there was no sight of any furniture. It was also freezing. In a moment of insanity I remember thinking 'Ha! I'm a chilly!'. Don't ask, I was a reeaalll strange kid. Then I heard a growl beside me, turned round and shrieked, such a girly thing to do... Then I realised... Duh Duh Duuuhhhhhhh... Dramatic...

Anyway, Not only had Drago stuck to his word and actually put me in a cage with the dragons, he had put me with the white beast, the only dragon in dragos possession that could not be controlled, the one that was about to kill me. I now realised all this black was scorch marks, powerful ones.

The beasts mouth opened. I could see, and feel, the scorching hot lilac plasma start to heat up inside the great dragons throat, ready to set me alight, then as I cringed away it hesitated. At first I got my hopes up, thinking 'maybe it's not hungry' , but then reality slapped me across the face and I realised it was just contemplating wether to make me a charr-grilled chilly (because I was still a chilly) or a stone baked scream. Ha they're quite good names... Sorry, off task.

Then it stopped. The dragon sat back down and closed its mouth and stared at me. I looked back at it curiously tipping my head to the side and then it copied me. Because I was an inquisitive child I decided to try and stroke it because it was cute and to my surprise it let me. Just then, the bars of the cage were rattled violently. Outside stood an angry Drago.

"WHY DIDNT YOU KILL HER YOU STUPID BEAST?!" He roared. And set fire to the floor in the cage. "NOW YOU BOTH DIE!" He shouted and walked away.

Then I was in trouble, the flames were spreading closer and closer and we were cornered. Then came the unexpected. The dragon picked me up, curled around me and cannoned into the bars around the cage. Weakened by the heat of the fire they snapped allowing me and my dragon to escape.

We flew for a few days before we finally settled on a warm exotic island. We built a home there and lived there. Over time we learned more and more about each other. Around age 12 I learnt how to make things, clothes, saddles, cooking pots, woodwork, the lot! I learnt to ride my dragon and when we got bored we went exploring. First on the island and then everywhere else. I've been almost all over the world. Learnt loads about dragons, myths, legends, the lot!

Ive been in a lot of battles with dragonnappers and I went round Making friends with exotic breeds it was really cool! I even learnt a few things that that Bork Dude didn't know, I found his house! It's in some old secluded cave somewhere really random, why is that? Anyway, in there was a copy of the original book of dragons, in his own writing before the chiefs reading one got published! How amazing is that?

The point is I love exploring; I was exploring when we came across the fight between you and Drago, I'm so sorry we didn't help, I was scared of what Drago would do to me if he found out I was alive. He must have thought I died and completely forgotten about me, otherwise he would have mentioned me but anyway, when I saw dad go down I felt so awful! I hatched a plan to save him. Of course I didn't know who any of you were at the time but still...

Anyway my plan was that at the funeral I would steal dad back when no one was looking. It worked, nobody saw me, well, apart from you, but we hid and made you think you were seeing things. We took dad back to our shelter and healed him, my dragon can bring back people from the dead if the death was caused by a Night Fury or itself.

Never mind, anyway, we revived dad and he realised who I was. At first he was shocked, and then he told me everything - about you and training the dragons and then about the Green Death, Alvin, Dagur, the lot! Then we came back here, and here I am."

"Wow" breathed hiccup, he seemed at loss for words. Phee was about to reply when BOOM! A loud bang was heard from outside followed by screams. The twins shared a glance before they ran outside to find the village in a state of catastrophic disarray. Buildings were on fire, crushed, torn apart and even lying well away from where they were in the first place. Dragons were running amok destroying everything in their path. Children were screaming, adults shouting and dragons roaring.

It was chaos! And in the middle of it all, wrestling, were Toothless and an identical white dragon, clearly the pair that started this madness. Both Phee and Hiccup were surprisingly calm for this situation.

"Is that a Day Fury?" Asked Hiccup.

"Yeah, she's mine. Is that Night Fury yours?" Phee replied.

"Yeah that's Toothless" he said staring at his dragon.

"Cool name... That's Opal" she replied, doing the same.

"Cool..." said Hiccup " we should probably stop them..."

"...yeah... Probably..." ...

* * *

**So there's the second chapter, hopefully things should start getting exciting after all intros are made next chapter and I will try my very hardest to get this one out sooner but I have a looooottt of art homework to do. Please review, even criticism makes me happy :) ... That's kinda strange... Oh well, Thanks for reading!**


	3. Let's stop 'em!

**Ok, I'm sorry. That took a long time to write because I couldn't think Aaannddddd I had to try and finish my homework before I went back to school... I didn't... Oops? Anyway I'm so sorry and I will try my very hardest to get the next chapter on sooner. Thankyou to my followers and favouriters and my last reviewer - that should happen in the next 2 or 3 chapters maybe? Anyway next chapter will be the last intro chapter- after that we should get some action :) annywwaayyy on with the chapter!**

* * *

"That's Toothless" Hiccup said staring at the dragons.

"Cool name... That's Opal" Phee replied, doing the same.

"Cool... we should probably stop them fighting..." He continued in a matter of fact tone.

"...Yeah... Maybe..." . They looked at each other and they both started racing through Berk towards their dragons, crashing into several curious villagers on the way there.

There was another explosion behind the two building in front of them but they couldn't get through to the dragons because the entire village stood watching both Fury's, trying desperately to catch a glimpse of the fight.

Phee started getting worried - when in a fight Opal would fight to the death, unless Phee could give her the signal. But she couldn't. Everyone was in the way and making too much noise. She started to pace until she looked at the roof, sighed, smiled and flopped down on the ground looking up at the buildings starting to giggle.

Hiccup stared at her. He was starting to think that there was something deeply wrong with his sister, she seemed to find every single situation she was in funny, hilarious in fact. Hiccup opened his mouth hesitantly still deciding wether or not to even ask what was wrong this time.

That's when she jumped up and started climbing onto the roof, still laughing hysterically. She turned around once she was on it to help Hiccup up when she saw his questioning stare and started to laugh even harder, almost falling off the roof.

"Ss...haahaa... Sorry," she chortled " I just remembered ss ha something when I saw the haaha the roof! Haaaaahaaaa!"

"What? What could you possibly remember by seeing a roof that is so clearly hysterically funny?" Asked Hiccup exasperatedly.

"Oh.. HAA, ... I have such a strange laugh... Anyway," she said calming down a bit now "once, I was on a roof and then a chicken landed next to me carrying an acorn. Yeah... Don't ask, it turns out the acorn belonged to a squirrel the chicken was teasing.

The squirrel jumped onto the roof and started trying to grab the acorn but the chicken dropped it down a hole in the roof.

The squirrel was so upset that he decided to dive down and get it but then he got his head stuck in the hole and he started to move his tail round and round trying to get out, it was hilarious!" Phee exclaimed, starting to giggle again. "The chicken thought it was so funny it laid an egg from laughing too hard!

So then the chicken fell over and got its head stuck in another hole and the egg rolled down the roof and splattered onto the chicken.

It was a prissy chicken so it got quite angry and tried to attack the squirrel but it's legs were just flailing around in the air because it couldn't reach. The squirrel was still spinning its tail round. Then I fell off the roof, that's what made it funny!"

"Soo, you weren't laughing because it was funny? You were laughing because you fell off the roof?" Hiccup was confused and was starting to worry about her mental health.

"Yeeaahhhhh! It was funny!" She said grinning. They had both completely forgot about the fight between the dragons until a stray plasma blast shot onto the roof sending them both flying. Hiccup shot into a nearby building and knocked himself out while Phee shouted "IINNNCCOOOOMMIIINNGG!" Before she ploughed into Tuffnut's head at high speeds. Now, Tuffnut's head was just as hard as the building so she too got knocked out and he got knocked over.

Everything stopped. The people looked from Hiccup to Toothless to Opal to Phee and back again. Toothless sensed the attention was on him and crept over to Hiccup and sat next to him trying to wake him up. Opal, meanwhile, just belly flopped on top of Phee and fell asleep.

Tuffnut sat up a few seconds later, noticing the quiet, and looked at the roof that Hiccup and the strange girl had got blasted off... He had to try that one day.

Ruffnut tapped him on the shoulder, she looked shocked and was staring at something over his shoulder.

Tuffnut turned round and saw a white dragon on top of a girl with brown hair covering her face, the wind shifted it and he saw that Hiccup had changed into a girl... How strange...

Then Phee started to wake up and opened her eyes to see Opal on top of her asleep. She rolled the dragon off and stood up, dusting herself off and dazedly looking around until she remembered how she got onto the floor.

"That was... SOOO FUUUNN!" She shouted dancing around, "I NEED to do that again!" Tuffnut decided that this wasn't actually Hiccup (Hiccup was no fun) and so he realised she must be... A TWIN!

"Woaahhooaaa! Ruffnut Ruffnut Ruffnut! It's a TWIN!" He exclaimed, pointing excitedly at the new girl.

"Woaaahhh it iissss!" Ruffnut replied sounding exited "we should keep it!"

"It's pretty too!" He whispered to himself before saying to Phee "you're coming with us."

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"Yes!" Butted in Ruffnut.

"Ok fine but you have to help me with something first." Phee said defeatedly

"What?" The twins shouted.

"Right, what we need to do is...

_A few minutes later:_

"Woooaaaahhhhhhh... Aawweeessooooommmeeeee... " they said.

"Cool! Let's see how much we can steal!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

A while later Hiccup woke up to Toothless nudging him, he wondered what he was doing on the floor. He then remembered all that had occurred in the last few hours. Did anyone know about Phee? Thinking about it, where the hell was she?

He sat up and looked around, the crowd had dispersed now, starting to clean the village or hiding away not wanting to so work. Opal was still in the middle, sleeping soundly, but there was no sign of his sister.

He started to stand up when suddenly he was up against the wall with Astrid's axe across his throat and her face in his looking furious.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" She roared

"What?" She dug the handle of the axe deeper into his neck, almost cutting off all access to oxygen "Tell you what?" He choked out.

"Tell me that you had a twin sister, Hiccup! I had to find out with the whole village! People asked me who on earth she was and I had no idea! Do,you know how embarrassing that is, your boyfriend of more than 5 years keeping secrets from you?" She trailed off at the end looking miserable.

"Listen Astrid. No! Listen. I didn't know until this afternoon! She turned up with dad, who is somehow alive, don't even ask, and apparently she is my twin! Kidnapped when we were younger! And everything is crazy!

That dragon? That's toothless twin. And apparently Furies have special powers we didn't know about! So I have my dad keeping secrets. My mum keeping secrets. And on top of that even Toothless keeping secrets and I don't know what to think! I mean, what the hell should I do? Because believe me, I do not know what to do...

Do I accept it? Do I stay angry with them? Do I hide and cry? What do I do? And now, my twin is missing. I just met her and now she's gone off and everyone is going to ask me what is going on and I don't know! I don't know Astrid..."

Hiccup finished his rant and slid to the floor with his head in his hands. "I don't know..." He said defeatedly.

Astrid was speechless. Astrid was shocked. Astrid was angry at herself. How could she have been so hard on hiccup? She couldn't even begin imagine what he must bed feeling right now. She was such a bad girlfriend.

"I'm sorry Hiccup. I'm sorry." She said remorsefully and sat down next to him and hugged him. Toothless who had been watching the argument nuzzled into Hiccups side and rested his head on his legs.

"It's ok, Astrid." He replied feeling a bit better in the hug. "I'd imagine she must be feeling the same way... Maybe... Actually, probably not. She's slightly crazy." He laughed "Just before we got blown off that roof she starts talking about squirrels and chickens. She's intelligent though, otherwise she wouldn't have known how to save dad without being seen..."

"Oh no..." Breathed Astrid.

"What?"

"The twins took her off with them! Accepted her as one of their own! They said- 'we're keeping you' and dragged her off!"

"Aaannddddd? What's so bad about that?"

"No! You don't get it! The twins' pranks were bad enough when it was just the two of them! Imagine their pranks with more than half a brain cell behind it! Imagine intelligence!"

Hiccup understood now "we NEED to find her!" He said urgently.

"Yep, we do!" Astrid said, just as urgent. "The problem is where would they go?"

And so they'd set off, looking all over for the twins and Phee. They couldn't find them anywhere so they headed for the Great hall for lunch before setting out to look for them again. They had just opened the doors when a tsunami of food came rushing out of the doors covering them both...

They had completely filled the great hall to the top with food. Slimy fish, bread, meat, little puddings, the lot! Hiccup and astrid heard a whisper shout that came from Phee's mouth- "was that supposed to happen?"

"Yeah!" The twins replied " it was great wasn't it!"

"Ok it was pretty funny" she admitted, giggling "what shall we do next?"

Hiccup sighed, this was going to be a long year...

* * *

**So yeah, I'm sorry that took so long. I think next chapter might be all about pranks and meeting people and such but yanooo... If you have any ideas just comment. Actually comment anyway reviews make me happy! :) hope you liked it see you next time... Hopefully...**


End file.
